La Cámara de la Perdición
by Spinal1284
Summary: Luego de los eventos ocurridos con el Guerrero, Claptrap decide abandonar Pandora al saber que ya no era necesaria su existencia en el planeta de bandidos. Pero lo único que encuentra son más problemas al llegar a un planeta con una nueva y codiciada Cámara en donde dos gran empresas querrán obtener, Dahl e Hyperion. Este planeta es conocido por sus habitantes como Equestria.
1. La Invasión

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Borderlands no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Gearbox Software.**

 **Capítulo 1: Invasión.**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que el Guardián y Jack el Guapo fueron destruidos por los Buscacámaras, pero eso fue solo el comienzo. Cuando Lilith, la Sirena, intentó destruir la Llave de la Cámara apareció una proyección de diferentes Cámaras por toda la galaxia.

Luego de estos acontecimientos, Axton el Comando, Maya la Sirena, Salvador el Gunzerker, Zer0 el Asesino, Gaige la Mecanomante y Krieg el Psicópata se unieron oficialmente a los Invasores Carmesí por un único propósito, descubrir, destruir y matar a quien sea o lo que sea que quieran abrir estas nuevas Cámaras.

Pero nuestra historia no es sobre ellos sino sobre un ex Buscacámaras que, por desgracias del destino y de un tipo que lo hacía irritar, término como un simple Robot. Ni más ni menos que el último de los CL4P-TP, mejor conocido como Claptrap.

Pero este pequeño ser no se encontraba en Sanctuary, sino en una abandonada estación de lanzamiento de Hyperion para sus naves de transporte hacia la Estación Helios, la misma que el uso junto a Athena y a los Difuntos Nisha y Willhem para salvar a Elpis. Solo que ahora la usará para abandonar Pandora.

-Claptrap, ¿estás seguro de querer irte?-Dijo preocupada Gaige, terminando de hacer los ajustes al control principal de lanzamiento-Todos te extrañaremos si te vas.

-Nadie me va ha extrañar. Solo soy una máquina inservible, irritante, que no sabe subir escaleras y solo sabe abrir puertas-Intentó decir de forma sería, algo que le impedía su programación.

-Pero fuiste un héroe. Hiciste mucho para derrotar a Jack el Guapo.

-Solo abrí una puerta que cualquiera de ustedes podría abrir con solo oprimir unos botones. Y no hubieran tenido esos problemas que les cause.

-Razón si tendrás/Pero mejor piensa/Sobre tus actos-Dijo Zer0, intentando de convencer.

-¿Cuáles actos? ¿El de la Robolución? ¿El que ayudé a Jack para que supiera sobre el Guerrero? ¡¿De que solo soy un error que nunca debió existir y que debió morir aquella vez en Helios?!-Grito Claptrap con toda la ira que podía-Solo soy un error, un error que podrá aliviar las vidas de todos en Sanctuary y toda Pandora.

-¿Acaso dejaras que se vaya Athena?-Dijo Gaige a la Gladiadora.

-Si es su decisión que se vaya, no es necesario que ninguno de nosotros intervenga-Contestó la Gladiadora que iba en dirección hacia el Viaje Rápido del lugar.

-Clappy...-Suplicó una vez más la Mecanomante para que el robot se quedará.

-Adiós Gaige. Y gracias de nuevo por asistir a mi cumpleaños-Fue lo último que dijo Claptrap antes de entrar a la nave.

La nave, la cual era un cohete de Hyperion reconstruido con propulsores más potentes para evitar la atracción gravitatoria de Pandora y Elpis. La secuencia de conteo había comenzado y fue entonces que Claptrap empezó a recordar el por que de su viaje.

-Solo es un Robot irritante.

-Nunca aportó nada para la muerte de Jack.

-Estaba allí para darnos solo problemas.

-De seguro nadie lo extrañará si ve va de aquí.

Claptrap tan solo se dejó llevar por la emoción de su programación y activar los motores a toda velocidad, logrando salir de Pandora y navegar el espacio para un nuevo hogar.

.

Día 10: Nada aún.

Me he pasado todo este tiempo en búsqueda de algún planeta en el que pueda aterrizar y en donde me puedan recibir a gusto, pero cada uno de ellos me ha rechazado, y amenazado de destruir mi nave si me acercaba al planeta.

Creo que la idea de encontrar un planeta que me aceptará por lo que soy es solo un sueño imposible. Daré media vuelta y volveré a Pandora para que el primero que me encuentre me despedace y acabe con mi vida.

Dicen que en morir por Hormigarañas es menos doloroso que por un Torosimio o un Skag.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se interrumpió Claptrap, apagando su ECHO y viendo algo en la pantalla de navegación-Una... ¡Cámara! Y viene de ese planeta. Debo comunicarles a los Invasores Carmesí sobre esta nueva Cámara alejada de nuestra Galaxia.

Claptrap se dirigió al centro de navegación ECHO de su nave para comunicar lo que había descubierto.

-Hola, Invasores Carmesí, soy Claptrap y les deseo informar...-Decía con superioridad mientras un par de gigantescas naves aparecían en medio de la suya-¡Que estoy en fuego cruzado entre Dahl e Hyperion! Ah, sí. También encontré una Cámara en un planeta alejado de nuestra Galaxia, envío mis coordenadas a su ECHO principal.

Fue lo último que transmitió antes de que su nave fuera atacada y que él, y los restos de su nave empezaran a caer sobre el planeta que sufriría el mismo destino de Pandora.

.

Lentamente empezaba a levantarse y arrastrarse por el cráter que dejo su aterrizaje, escuchando los silbidos de las balas, los gritos de los soldados de Dahl y de los Estibadores de Hyperion, al igual de los seres inocentes que, por el miedo al ver a las extrañas criaturas, corrían despavoridos hacia el fuego cruzado terminando con su vida.

Cuando logró salir, su vista se enfocó en su dispositivo ECHO que empezó a recibir una señal, exactamente la del Jefe de Dahl y el nuevo presidente de Hyperion.

-Aquí el General McCain, exigimos que las fuerzas de Hyperion abandonen este planeta. No están autorizados para una invasión a un planeta primitivo.

-Este un mensaje de Tassiter Jr, nuevo presidente de Hyperion. Metanse su orden de evacuación por donde les quepa, porque este planeta y esa Cámara es nuestra.

-Vaya, parece que el nuevo presidente es casi igual que Jack-Se dijo Claptrap e introdujo el ECHO a su cuerpo, mientras las interfaces aparecían frente a él.

Su salud estaba normal, casi a la mitad, poseía un escudo pero de baja potencia y una granada, un regalo de Krieg de hace tiempo por su cumpleaños. Fue entonces que escuchó el aterrizaje de un Estibador cerca de él, exactamente en el mismo cráter que el cayo.

-Ah, ¿y ahora qué hago?-Se dijo desesperado al creer que lo atacaría el robot-Debo esconderme en algún lado.

Lamentablemente para Claptrap, el único lugar para esconderse era el pueblo abatido por ambas fuerzas invasoras, ya que el resto era una enorme pradera que se perdía en el horizonte. Cuando el Estibador salió del cráter, el pequeño robot se quedó estático por el miedo que su programación activo.

-¿QUE HACES? SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DE ATACAR A LOS NATIVOS Y A LAS FUERZAS DE DAHL. TEN USA ESTO PARA ACABAR CON TODOS-Dijo, con la típica voz robótica, dándole una pistola de Hyperion.

Esta, al igual que el resto de armas de este tipo, aumenta su precisión cada vez que dispara. El Claptrap solo la recibió mientras el robot de asalto, usando unos propulsores de su espalda, salto en dirección al combate.

-Creo que si quiero defenderme tendré que eliminar mi procesador de abrir puertas-Se dijo, entrando en su subconsciente robótico-Espera un momento. Tengo el procesador de uso de armas y el programa BUSCACÁ . Pero, ¿como? Será mejor no hacerme más preguntas e ir a algún lugar, que no sea ese pueblo.

Esa opción era viable, hasta que vio como un pequeño domo violeta aparecía en el centro del pueblo. Para el Claptrap no era raro este tipo de cosas, pero si la energía que emanaba era una que sus procesadores no creían.

-¿Energía Eridiana? Wow, debe de haber alguien relacionado con la Cámara. Posiblemente una Sirena-Se dijo, yendo hacia el lugar.

Durante su trayecto se encontró con unos cuantos Estibadores, los cuales no le hicieron caso, y con los soldados de Dahl, los cuales intentaron matarlo pero gracias a sus habilidades de Buscacámaras logró deshacerse de ellos y obtener una escopeta de los cadáveres que dejó.

También se había fijado en una especie de Skags, algunos que intentaban refugiarse y cadáveres, sólo que no eran tan feos y de diferentes colores, hasta llegar hasta el lugar del domo Eridiano.

Su ojo no podía creer como el Skag con alas emplumadas emanaba esa energía, además de estar rodeada de varios cadáveres de sus iguales, mientras ambos bandos intentaban de todos los modos de destruir el escudo. Fue entonces que el procesador de "Proteger Inocentes" se activó, dando como objetivo al, posible, Skag Eridiano.

-Activando protocolos de combate-Se dijo mientras ejecutaba el programa BUSCACÁ y unos cuadros amarillos aparecían frente a él.

Estos mostraban diferentes opciones, siendo el de "Escudos Completos", "Inocentes en Peligro", "Salud a la Mitad", "Rodeados de Enemigos" y "Solitario" los que salieron elegidos. Los cuales dieron como resultado una habilidad no tan esperada.

-MIEEEEEERDAAAAA-Grito todo lo que su programa le permitía mientras una bomba gigante se recreaba en sus manos, una canción sonaba de su interior y corriendo hacia los enemigos.

Estos voltearon hacia el robot, los cuales no entendían y dispararon contra él, en donde no detenía su paso ni por un centímetro. Hasta que, tanto, la mecha como la canción acabaron y, como resultado, de una enorme explosión que volvió papilla a los soldados de Dahl y un montón de chatarra a los Estibadores de Hyperion, dejando vacío esa parte del pueblo.

-Eso ha estado cerca-Se dijo, "limpiando" el sudor sobre su ojo y yendo hacia la Skag-¿Que clase de animal pudo ser creado a partir de fuentes Eridianas?

-¿Eridiana?-Dijo la criatura.

-¡Ah! Y habla.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Y por qué decidiste ayudarme?

-Oh, bueno. Resulta que mi programación me ordena proteger a los inocentes y desprotegidos. Como tú, raro Skag con las de Rakk y una especie de cuerno de Hormigaraña. Espera, ¿las Hormigarañas tienen cuerno?

-El término es alicornio-Respondió.

-Bueno, mil disculpas y permíteme presentarme. Soy la unidad ayudante CL4P-TP, o Claptrap como mis amigos me llaman, si es que hubiera tenido alguno-Dijo el Robot y empezó a buscar entre la carne molida de los soldados-Ten este dispositivo ECHO que no robe de esta papilla de carne que no era un humano.

-¿Gracias?-Respondió e hizo aparecer una alforja donde guardó el aparato, sorprendiendo al instante cuando la interfaz se activó-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ahora mismo se está activado las formas básicas del ECHO, mostrando tu salud, un minimapa y el estado de tus compañeros cercanos. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle-Se presentó de forma depresiva-La princesa y última superviviente de Ponyville.

-Jijiji. Y creía que Zarpedon era ridículo.

-¿Qué es esa risa de burla?-Cuestionó la alicornio.

-Nada, nada. Ahora debemos de salir de este pueblo muerto antes de que lleguen más tropas de Dahl e Hyperion.

Twilight no se negó y empezó a seguir al robot hacia la salida de su pueblo. Durante su trayecto, la princesa pudo observar con impotencia cómo los Estibadores como los soldados acribillaban a los inocentes en sus casas o reuniendo los en un solo lugar para acabarlos. Fue entonces que unos Estibadores se cruzaron en su camino y Twilight intentó hacerle frente con su magia, pero el disparo solo le dejó una marca en el cuerpo.

-Creo que deberías de dejárselo al robot de la escopeta-Dijo, disparando el arma y destrozando por completo al Estibador.

-Soy una inútil.

-Claro que lo eres. Esos poderes de Sirena que tienes son muy inferiores de lo que he visto. Pero seguro podrás hacerlo mejor si manejas esto-Dijo, dándole su pistola-Lo único que debes hacer es disparar cuando veas peligro.

-No lo se, quitarle la vida a alguien-Respondió, sujetando el arma con su magia.

-No te preocupes. Los Estibadores, a pesar de los gritos, no sienten dolor real. Y los soldados son entrenados para no tener alma y sentimientos hacia otros, incluso a sus semejantes, así que prácticamente estamos luchando contra cascarones sin alma-Dijo, matando a unas tropas de Dahl con una granada.

-Solo mataré, si es necesario-Dijo y ambos siguieron con su camino hasta la salida.

Cuando lograron llegar hasta el bosque, la alicornio fue la guía para el castillo de las hermanas, viendo una última vez al pueblo perdido entre la guerra y la masacre de su gente.

.

 **Una semana después.**

 _"Día 7 desde la invasión._

 _Estos días han sido los más largos de mi vida. Después de detener a una nueva entidad del mal que quería hacerse con Equestria y detenerlo con mis amigas, llega una nueva amenaza que no esperábamos. Una amenaza de las estrellas._

 _Dos bandos, Dahl e Hyperion, con el único fin de encontrar la famosa Cámara que se encuentra escondida en nuestro planeta. Y harán lo imposible con hallarla, si eso signifique extinguir a nuestra raza._

 _Mis amigas y yo intentamos hacerles frente, pero sus armas eran cosas que nunca habíamos visto, con las cuales acabaron con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Ponyville. Yo iba a ser la siguiente, si Claptrap no hubiera llegado salvarme."  
_  
-¡Twilight!-Gritó el robot, anunciando su llegada-¡Hoy encontré algo que te va a fascinar!

La alicornio bajo de la semidestruida biblioteca hasta la entrada, viendo a su compañero mecánico trayendo un gran objeto con una carretilla. Claptrap dejó la máquina cerca de las escaleras y dejo los alimentos, armas y municiones en el piso para poder redistribuir por la pony.

-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Twilight por la máquina de destello verde.

-Es una Máquina Expendedora de Munición-Respondió, revisando alguna de las armas-Por cierto, Dahl ha dejado tu pueblo.

-En serio. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Así, fueron expulsados por unos bandidos y psicópatas. Posibles supervivientes de las masacres de hace días y que se volvieron locos-Dijo, tomando unos fajos de billetes-Necesitaremos todas las municiones posibles.

-¿Por qué no simplemente intentas abrirla y sacar lo que tiene dentro?

-Eso intentaron los ponys y la Máquina Expendedora de salud activó su furia Gunzerker, acabando con unos pocos antes de que explotara.

-Es una especie de sistema de seguridad.

-Si, por algo esta la advertencia de no destruir, abrir o piratear las Máquinas.

Poco a poco, Claptrap empezó a comprar municiones hasta tener de sobra. Twilight no sabía a qué se debía lo que hacía, hasta que le explicó que no todos los sobrevivientes se hayan vuelto locos asesinos y hay que dejarles algo para luchar contra Dahl, Hyperion y los locos del planeta.

La alicornio entendió y, tomando su alforja, activándose una vez más las interfaces del ECHO y su escudo, al igual que su pistola. Mientras que Claptrap se armó con un Subfusil, un rifle de francotirador y una escopeta, al igual que varias granadas, y partieron en dirección a Ponyville, o como era llamado ahora.

-¿Funnyville?-Dijo Twilight al leer el nuevo letrero del pueblo, siendo las primeras letras manchadas con sangre.

-Prepárate, puede que nos encontremos con unos cabronazos-Dijo Claptrap, bombeando su escopeta.

-¡Mi bici de carne es más brillante!-Grito un pegado que iba en picada hacia ellos, destacando que tenía un bate con alambre de púas como también una extraña máscara.

Continuará...

-Eso intentaron los ponys y la Máquina Expendedora de salud activó su furia Gunzerker, acabando con unos pocos antes de que explotara.

-Es una especie de sistema de seguridad.

-Si, por algo esta la advertencia de no destruir, abrir o piratear las Máquinas.

Poco a poco, Claptrap empezó a comprar municiones hasta tener de sobra. Twilight no sabía a qué se debía lo que hacía, hasta que le explicó que no todos los sobrevivientes se hayan vuelto locos asesinos y hay que dejarles algo para luchar contra Dahl, Hyperion y los locos del planeta.

La alicornio entendió y, tomando su alforja, activándose una vez más las interfaces del ECHO y su escudo, al igual que su pistola. Mientras que Claptrap se armó con un Subfusil, un rifle de francotirador y una escopeta, al igual que varias granadas, y partieron en dirección a Ponyville, o como era llamado ahora.

-¿Funnyville?-Dijo Twilight al leer el nuevo letrero del pueblo, siendo las primeras letras manchadas con sangre.

-Prepárate, puede que nos encontremos con unos cabronazos-Dijo Claptrap, bombeando su escopeta.

-¡Mi bici de carne es más brillante!-Grito un pegado que iba en picada hacia ellos, destacando que tenía un bate con alambre de púas como también una extraña máscara.  
 **  
Continuará...  
**


	2. La Reina de los Psicópatas

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Borderlands no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Gearbox Software respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 2: La Reina de los Psicópatas.**

-¡Mi bici de carne es más brillante!-Grito el pegaso enmascarado que iba en picada hacia los dos con su peligrosa arma.

Cuando el pony llegó e intentó golpear a alguno, Claptrap lo despedazó con un disparo de su escopeta a bocajarro. Todas las partes del Psicópata volaron en diferentes direcciones y mancharon de sangre al Robot y a la alicornio.

Twilight se sorprendió por unos momentos por una nueva muerte de sus semejantes, pero ella sabía que no tenían salvación. Claptrap, usando unos explosivos que robó de Dahl, hizo volar la puerta de chatarra y ver como todo el lugar era completamente diferente a como lo recordaban, por lo menos para Twilight.

Cadáveres de Dahl, animales salvajes e incluso algunos ponys que ella podía reconocer colgados en diferentes lugares del pueblo, incluso a las Crusaders compartiendo la misma soga que las ahorcaban. Twilight tan solo evitó ver la macabra escena, hasta ser interrumpida por un mensaje en su ECHO.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Un montón de chatarra y una nueva víctima para mi suprema bicicleta de carne-Dijo la voz, sorprendiendo a la alicornio.

-Es Pinkie. No puede ser, ¿acaso habrá sobrevivido? Si es así, quizás el resto también hayan sobrevivido.

-No lo creo Twilight-Dijo Claptrap, señalando un árbol con cuatro cadáveres colgados.

Estos se trataban de sus cuatro amigas, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, en dónde también se encontraban otras dos sogas, una con su nombre y la otra de Pinkie. Ella no lo entendía y tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar ya que los ponys Psicópatas empezaban a salir de las casas semidestruidas.

Cada uno de estos empezaban a decir cosas sin sentido mientras atacaban a la alicornio con sus diferentes tipos de armas, como palos con clavos, ramas con pedazos de vidrio entre otras cosas contundentes y mortales.

Twilight hacía todo lo posible por evitar sus golpes y no atacarlos ya que, a pesar de sus máscaras raras manchadas de sangre podía reconocerlos a todos, sintiendo un gran dolor por lo que debía hacer.

Mientras que Claptrap solo tenía algunas dificultades en atacarlos ya que, cuando quería evadirlos con un salto, la gravedad no le permitía hacerlo más alto. Pero eso no le impidió acabar con gran parte de ellos con su programa BUSCACÁ .

-¡Está pasando, está pasando!-Gritó el Robot mientras se iniciaba su programa.

Y, como siempre, antes de que comenzara su búsqueda para el mejor Buscacámaras para la ocasión, aparecieron diferentes cuadros. Estos fueron elegidos como "Colegas", "Escudos Llenos", "Vida Llena", "Muchos Enemigos". Dando como resultado una de sus favoritas.

"EsbirroTrap"

-¡Acabalos TorretaTrap!-Grito el Robot mientras lanzaba una cápsula que, al caer, hizo aparecer una versión en miniatura de él mismo.

Solo que este tenía un par de lanzamisiles a los costados de este, destrozando con sus mini misiles a los Psicópatas que intentaban huir, o atacar, a ambas máquinas. Al final el lugar quedo completamente vacía por el trío, hasta que ambos Claptraps chocaron los cinco antes de que el pequeño explotara.

-¿Es de tu Habilidad Especial?-Preguntó la alicornio, a lo que el Robot asintió-Debemos ir a mi castillo, de seguro allí estará Pinkie.

-No lo creo-Dijo Claptrap, apuntando al lugar en donde habían unas máquinas y pedazos de cristal-Tal parece que Dahl aprovecho para extraer lo valioso que debió ser tu castillo.

-Entonces ella debe de estar en su hogar. Sugar Cube Corner.

-Oh, te refieres al lugar tétrico y de mala muerte, el cual parecer una copia casi exacta de la Arena de Masacre de Moxxi.

-No, me refiero a la antigua pastelería del pueblo, aunque quizás ya no era como antes.

-Oh, entonces esa fortaleza que está a unos metros detrás de ti, y que también están saliendo varios Psicópatas, no es ese lugar en donde se esconde tu amiga. Entonces sigamos buscando.

Twilight se sorprendió y, al dar la vuelta, se encontró con un pony Psicópata, el cual mandó a volar con su magia a algunos escombros, y observar por unos instantes la fortaleza, antes de volver a la batalla con sus locos y desquiciados enemigos.

Una vez que acabaron con todos, ambos decidieron entrar al lugar en donde fueron recibidos por una gran luz de un foco, el cual empezó a iluminar una gran arena de combate, llena de trampas mortales, armas y varios cadáveres, tanto de Psicópatas como de soldados y Estibadores.

Fue entonces que las luces enfocaron a una pony rosa que se encontraba en una especie de trono de armas y carne, la cual poseía la distintiva máscara de Psicópata, solo que esta solo tenía el ojo izquierdo mientras que el derecho parecía cosido. También se encontraban un par de infantes en una cuna jaula junto al trono, los cuales eran reconocibles para Twilight.

-Son los hijos de los señores Cake. De seguro Pinkie no está del todo loca, de seguro los mantiene hay para tenerlos a salvo-Dijo con esperanzas la alicornio-De seguro podré hacerla recapacitar, de alguna forma pero lo lograré.

-Quizás, mientras no diga...

-¡Me comeré a estos bebés!-Grito a todo pulmón la Psicópata, mientras levantaba la jaula con los pequeños que lloraban sin cesar-¡Serán deliciosos!

-Nah, olvidado. Está completamente loca-Dijo resignado, sosteniendo su rifle de francotirador-Solo basta un tiro preciso, acabaremos con ella y salvaremos a los infantes.

El Robot disparo justo a la cabeza de la terrestre, siendo Twilight que lo tumbó en vano, pero Pinkie recibió directo el disparo. Aunque este rebotó directo hacia donde estaban ellos, dándole a un Psicópata que intentaba atacarlos por la espalda.

-Vaya, ese debe de ser un nuevo tipo de escudo. Usualmente los usa Hyperion para sus Supervisores o Constructores.

-¡Finalmente, nuestras estrellas de Funnyville han llegado para la mayor carnicería que este pueblo haya vivido jamás!-Grito de alegría Pinkie antes de reír de locura-¡Que vengan mis campeones!

-¿Campeones?

-Una definición mejor es... ¡CABRONAZO!-Grito Claptrap mientras la gran máquina salía de una de las jaulas de la arena.

Se trataba de un Estibador Cabronazo, solo que este tenía pintura rosa en algunas partes, al igual que varias armas acopladas a su cuerpo de forma forzada. El gran Robot vio a ambos pero desvió su vista hacia Pinkie y preparó sus armas para dispararle a ella, a lo que la Psicópata pulsó un botón y el Estibador volvió a mirar a ambos.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que nunca amenaces a tu madre con matarla?! En castigo matarás a nuestros invitados en vez de jugar con ellos.

-SÍ, MADRE-Respondió la máquina y apuntando a ellos-INVITADOS DE MAMÁ DEBEN DE MORIR.

-Vaya, tu amiga debe de ser muy buena en inteligencia artificial para reprogramar a un Cabronazo para que actúe como su hijo-Dijo Claptrap-Por cierto, apunta al ojo rojo que tiene, ese es su punto débil.

Claptrap la empujó hacia un lado para evitar los disparos del Estibador y logrando flanquear a la máquina y empezaron a disparar, destruyendo uno de sus brazos. Cuando Pinkie vio como su robot estaba siendo dañado, pulso un botón en donde salieron un par de Supervisores, uno de reparacion y otro de escudos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-Pregunto Twilight al contemplar a ambas figuras voladoras que lanzaban un rayo blanco hacia el robot y que reparó el brazo roto-¿Como pudieron lograr algo así?

-En primera, son Supervisores. Los odiaras cuando te enfrentes a hordas de robots-Respondió el Claptrap y destruyó el par de máquinas con su fusil de asalto-Y en segunda, destruye los cuando los veas o los detectes en tu radar ECHO.

Twilight tan solo asintió y preparó su pistola, sin fijarse que no tenía balas tanto en el arma como en su alforja. La alicornio intentó pedirle munición a Claptrap, pero este se encontraba lejos atacando al Estibador y se fijó como su amigo sacaba un subfusil de uno de los cadáveres de Dahl, empezando a disparar contra la gran máquina.

Sin dudarlo, ella también registró por el lugar algún arma que le fuera de utilidad, encontrando una escopeta "Torgue", gracias al logo al lado del arma, y también leer la descripción que su dispositivo ECHO analizaba.

-Consume dos balas por disparo, retroceso bestial para bestias, muy efectivo contra todo lo que explote-Se dijo así misma y tomó la escopeta con su magia, algo que le dificulto por el gran peso del arma-Creo que tendré que tomarla con mis cascos.

La alicornio sujeto el pesado armamento con sus cascos y se elevó a la altura suficiente para apuntar al Estibador Cabronazo, el cual aún seguía batallando contra Claptrap. Twilight apuntó directamente al cuerpo del gran robot y usó su magia para apretar el gatillo con fuerza, saliendo los proyectiles explosivos y ella también hacia la pared más cercana y destruyendola.

-Creo que a eso se refería a retroceso bestial-Dijo antes de caer por la pared.

Pero los perdigones explosivos no dieron directamente al Estibador, sino a sus partes críticas, exactamente sus uniones de los brazos y las piernas, dejándolo completamente en deshabilitado y a Pinkie sin Supervisores para repararlo.

-LO SIENTO MAMÁ, TE HE FALLADO-Fue lo último que dijo el Cabronazo antes de desactivarse por completo.

-Esto no quedará así. ¡Vamos mi segundo campeón, domador de bestias!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras otra compuerta de la arena se abría revelando al segundo Cabronazo.

Se trataba de un unicornio Psicópata montado sobre una Ursa menor, la cual poseía una armadura y la mandíbula hecha completamente de acero. Cuando lo bestia rugió, hizo que Twilight prepara la escopeta por el miedo al tener que enfrentarse una vez más a esta criatura, excepto por Claptrap. Este se acercó a la criatura con granada en mano y la lanzó dentro de la bestia estelar, la cual la trago por accidente mientras el robot se retiraba.

-¿Crees que será suficiente?

-Una vez ví hacerlo a Krieg a un Skag gigante-Respondió mientras la explosión de la granada ocurría dentro de la Ursa-Y me dio un sabio consejo. Siempre usa una multigranada.

Fue entonces que más explosiones se escucharon dentro de la bestia hasta reventar en un monto de vísceras y órganos que volaron por todas partes, siendo su jinete y su montura lo único que quedó en el lugar.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores?-Dijo el Claptrap ofreciéndole una escopeta Jackobs-Te sera mas facil usarla que la Torgue que usaste antes.

Twilight asintió y, durante su camino al jinete, intercambiaron armas. Mientras que el unicornio se salió de su montura y tomó el hacha que tenía cerca para combatir contra la alicornio, siendo esta que lo golpeo un par de veces para desarmarlo y, con el segundo, quitarle la máscara por accidente. Twilight se iba a arrepentir a último momento de quitarle la vida al pony hasta que esté volteo a verla y encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa.

La cara del unicornio estaba completamente rasgada, como si se la hubiera sacado el mismo y suplantado con la máscara. Twilight sujeto con más fuerza su escopeta y la puso directo entre los ojos del Psicópata, reventandola con el disparo a bocajarro y manteniendo una mirada seria y enojada, mirando hacia Pinkie, siendo ésta la que se preparaba para saltar.

-Si quieres que una fiesta sea perfecta-Dijo mientras caía hacia ellos-Debes hacerlo tú misma.

Pero al aterrizar no fue frente a ellos, sino a una plataforma que se abrió en las gradas de la arena, revelando a un enorme máquina de tres cañones de color celeste, los cuales apuntaron al par.

PINKIE PIE. ES HORA DE LA FIESTA. (Y DE LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES)

-¡Que la fiesta empiece con el Mega Cañón de Fiestas!

-Es mejor que encuentres algún arma corrosiva-Le dijo el Claptrap mientras los cañones les apuntaban-Y también correr.

La gigantesca estructura disparó las poderosas balas de cañón intentando dar a alguno de los dos, fallando constantemente gracias a los escombros del lugar, y también recibiendo los disparos de Claptrap y Twilight. Los perdigones, tanto normales como explosivos, impactaron a la gran estructura, la cual empezaba a emanar humo de su interior lo cual indicaba su mal funcionamiento por el daño recibido. Hasta que finalmente explotaron los cañones laterales y el cañón principal caía hacia la arena totalmente descompuesto.

-Esto no ha acabado. Soy la mejor en las fiestas. ¡SOY LA REINA DE LAS FIESTAS!-Gritó todo lo que podía, mientras salía de los escombros de su cañón y portando entre sus cascos una arma reconocible para el robot.

-Wow, un hacha sierra. Es muy común que los Psicópatas de Pandora usen una.

-¿Como vamos ha hacerle frente con ese escudo de repulsión?-Dijo apresurada por el miedo mientras la pony rosa avanzaba hacia ellos a dos cascos y con el escudo anaranjado activado.

-La mejor forma de desactivar un escudo es con electricidad, eso decían Janey y Marcus con ese tipo de armas. Pero no pude encontrar en ningun lado.

-¿Y si uso un hechizo para convocar una tormenta eléctrica sobre Pinkie? De seguro eso servirá, pero necesito tiempo para lograrlo.

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo un plan para este tipo de cosas-Respondió y fue en dirección hacia la Psicópata, activando su programa.

Los cuadros anaranjados volvieron a aparecer y convocando al Buscacámaras para este combate. Al Claptrap le apareció un máscara similar a la de Pinkie, solo que esta tenía un respirador en la boca, su ojo azul se volvió rojo, un cabello a lo punk de color blanco apareció sobre él, y se materializó una hacha sierra entre sus manos robóticas.

"Monociclo de Carne"

Twilight se sorprendió al ver como su amigo se había convertido en un Psicópata, el cual luchaba parejo contra Pinkie, pero recordó lo que le explico de su habilidad "BUSCACÁ " cuando se conocieron por primera vez luego de la masacre y se concentró en completar el hechizo de la tormenta eléctrica. Mientras eso sucedía, Pinkie y Claptrap chocaban sus hacha sierras constantemente sin poder darse el uno al otro, resultando algo fastidioso para la fiestera al no poder rebanar el metálico cuerpo del robot y que a la vez este solo se divertía como el Psicópata que se programó en su interior.

-Una vez que termine contigo te rebanare como un salame-Dijo Claptrap cuando ambos se apoyaron con sus armas.

-Pues yo te hare mi nueva mascota cabronaza para que conviertas aún más divertido este lugar-Le respondió Pinkie.

-¡Claptrap a un lado!-Grito Twilight, llamando la atención de ambos.

Justo en ese instante se había formado una enorme nube negra de tormenta por toda la arena, y a la vez el programa terminaba volviendo a la normalidad al Claptrap. Pinkie aprovechó la distracción y golpeó fuertemente la parte superior del robot con su arma, lo cual activó la subhabilidad de este que era la "Repulsión"

Lo cual resultó en que la Psicópata saliera disparada unos metros, alejándose del par, y recibir directamente el poderoso relámpago que empezó a iluminar el lugar por unos segundos. Una vez que cesó ambos pudieron contemplar a Pinkie a medio calcinar y su escudo reflector que empezaba a fallar, hasta escuchar algo explotar dentro de ella y cayendo con sus cuatro patas al suelo mientras el humo emanaba de su boca y escupía sangre con trozos de metal.

-Wow, se tragó el escudo. Eso no me lo esperaba-Dijo sorprendido el Claptrap y vio a su compañera con una cara de enojo pero llorando-Tal parece que quieren hablar entre ustedes sin interrupciones. Voy a ver si hay algo de botín escondido por el lugar.

El robot siguió su camino hacia la parte superior de la arena, evitando a la malherida Pinkie, la cual intentó golpear al Claptrap sin éxito alguno. Twilight tan solo se le acercó con su escopeta, la cual flotaba a su lado gracias a su magia, e intentó sacarle la máscara con sus cascos, arrepintiéndose al hacerlo. Al igual que el resto de los Psicópatas, esta se había quitado el rostro que aún seguía sangrando, pero faltando un ojo de verdad.

-¿Por qué Pinkie? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué has decidido volverte está abominación?-Dijo la alicornio entre llantos y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-¡Respondeme!

-Lo hice para que pudieran seguir con nosotros luego de todo lo que pasó. Todos ellos estaban muertos cuando recuperamos el pueblo, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Esa fue la razón por la que deje vivir a Pound y Pumpkin.

-¡Twilight, piensa rápido!-Grito Claptrap desde la parte superior lanzando la jaula con los bebés.

-¡Claptrap no!-Twilight perdió la concentración con su arma para sujetar la jaula.

Al hacerlo, Pinkie aprovechó la ocasión y se lanzó de un salto para agarrar el arma mientras la alicornio lograba atrapar la jaula, que tenía un par de peluches de felpa en su interior.

-Jajaja, ¿Creiste que en verdad todo lo que dije? Yo vivo para matar y pronto te unirás al árbol la amistad y nuevamente Ponyville volverá a la vida-Se confesó e intentó disparar la escopeta, sin éxito alguno.

Intentó varias veces y sin éxito alguno, debido a que no podía oprimir el gatillo, hasta que se le fue arrebatado de los cascos gracias a la magia de Twilight, la cual aprovechó para golpear con el mango de la escopeta, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Cuando intento levantarse, se encontró con el doble cañón del arma en su mandíbula y viendo a Twilight con una gran ira en su rostro, intentando zafarse de esta con sus casco pero el poder la magia de la alicornio se lo impedía hasta que disparó.

La mitad superior de la cabeza de Pinkie desapareció en un santiamén tras el disparo y Twilight cayó rendida al suelo tras el duro combate solo para vomitar tras presenciar toda la masacre que ella misma hizo junto con Claptrap. Una vez recuperada, ella voló donde se encontraba su compañero, el cual había registrado todo el lugar, en donde se encontraban un par de cofres de Dahl, cajas fuertes y grandes cantidades de municiones.

-Ya has terminado. Hay algunas armas por allí por si te interesa, mi inventario está lleno y es mejor llevarse todo para venderlo luego en una máquina expendedora-Dijo, mientras se encontraba en una consola cerca de una puerta.

-¿Por qué no dejarla para futuros supervivientes?

-Dahl o Hyperion vendrán para retomar este pueblo de los Psicópatas que acabamos de eliminar y de seguro retomarán la extracción del mineral que estaba hecho tu castillo, o por lo menos llevarse la maquinaria que dejaron tiradas luego del asalto que los obligó a dejar el lugar. Además, es un botín luego de vencer en una gran batalla, y acostúmbrate que vamos a tener muchas si queremos liberar este mundo.

Twilight solo asintió débilmente y fue al segundo cofre sin saquear, encontrando un Subfusil eléctrico de Maliwan, un modificador de granada Vladof corrosivo y una escopeta de Hyperion, además de reponer toda la munición que gasto del largo enfrentamiento que tuvieron ambos.

-Yyyyy… Abierto-Proclamó el Claptrap al abrir la puerta hacia la salida en lo alto de la arena, por la cual se bajaba en una escalera en espiral-Hace algunos días estos eran mis mayor enemigo. ¡Ahora quien se ríe dichosas escaleras!

-Claptrap, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Por supuesto, para eso están los amigos.

.

.

.

Luego de seis largas horas, Claptrap y Twilight terminaron de enterrar a todos los habitantes inocentes del pueblo, excepto por los Psicópatas y los Soldados de Dahl, los cuales fueron arrojados a una gran fogata lejos del pueblo. Una vez terminado, y también de que el robot se devolviera al castillo del bosque para dejar, o mejor dicho vender, las armas que no le servían, se dirigieron hacia la otra salida de Ponyville.

-Claptrap, ¿que es ese tubo que llevas desde hace rato? No parece un arma o un modificador de granadas.

-Son códigos de activación para la estación de vehículos de Dahl. Lo encontré en uno de los cadáveres y supuse que nos serviría. Creo haber visto una de esas estaciones al otra lado del pueblo, vamos.

Ambos fueron a paso, y trote, veloz para recorrer el ya vacío pueblo hasta llegar la zona lleno de vehículos descompuestos y destruidos de Dahl, al igual que alguna maquinaría de estos. Hasta que finalmente dieron con la estación, siendo el Claptrap el que puso los códigos para aparecer el vehículo militar.

Este tenía un asiento para el piloto y el copiloto, una torreta de misiles que podía girar 360° y un par de ametralladoras en la parte trasera junto con un gran espacio en esta en donde podía caer un pequeño pelotón de soldados. Ambos se subieron al vehículo mientras el atardecer se desvanecía para dar el comienzo a la noche una vez más a Equestria, y una nueva aventura para los Buscacámaras.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Esperanza y Revolución

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Borderlands no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Gearbox Software respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 3: Esperanza y Revolución.**

" **Día 25 desde la Invasión.**

Hemos estado recorriendo gran parte de Equestria con el vehículo de Dahl que obtuvimos en la ya vacía Ponyville, en búsqueda de más supervivientes que no hayan recurrido a convertirse en Psicópatas, como lo ocurrido con Pinkie. Pero lo único que hemos encontrado han sido campamentos de los invasores. Hyperion nos atacaba con sus cañones de plasma mientras que con Dahl hemos tenido algo de suerte al usar uno de sus vehículos, aunque igual nos atacan si nos descubren.

Lo único que quiero es encontrar más supervivientes y, si es posible, también a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Con su poder de seguro podrán hacerle frente a los invasores, pero me preguntó, ¿por qué no los han atacado cuando convirtieron Canterlot en una fábrica de Estibadores de Hyperion? Pienso lo peor en lo que les haya pasado, pero si la luna y el sol aún siguen moviéndose es porque están a salvo, en algún lugar desconocido, pero a…"

La escritura de Twilight fue interrumpida cuando una explosión cerca del vehículo hizo que el Claptrap maniobrara de forma brusca para esquivar, al igual que más ataques seguían llegando.

-No podré esquivar esto para siempre Twilight. Tienes que usar la torreta y cargarte a los que intentan matarnos-Dijo el robot, siguiendo conduciendo por la pradera.

La alicornio asintió, trepó por fuera del auto, entró a la torreta y sujeto ambos controles, empezando a girar el cañón de misiles para localizar a los atacantes que se encontraban… en ningún lado. Las bolas de fuego parecían salir de la tierra en la zona derecha de donde manejaban, siendo Twilight un poco confusa hasta que recordó algo similar en uno de sus libros de magia. La princesa convocó unos prismáticos y le aplicó un hechizo de revelación y, que al ver por estos, se sorprendió al fijarse que sus atacantes eran ponys. Pero estos no eran Psicópatas, gracias a que no tenían esas máscaras raras, sino que algunos vendajes y cicatrices, comprendiendo lo que eran.

-¡Claptrap, tienes que detenerte, son supervivientes!-Grito la alicornio, pero el robot no se detuvo.

-¡Pues que bien, pero si me detengo nos mataran!

-¡Tengo una idea, pero deberás detenerte!-Respondió mientras su compañero se frenaba lentamente.

Una vez detenidos la alicornio convocó una gran bandera de Equestria sobre la torreta, la cual era el sol y la luna uno sobre otro, y haciendo que el fuego enemigo se detuviera. Rápidamente algunos ponys empezaban a salir en dirección hacia ellos y que estos dos salían del vehículo. Cuando Twilight se iba a acercar al grupo para saludarlos, estos la tomaron y la pusieron detrás de ella mientras el resto empezaba a apuntar con sus armas al robot.

-Vaya, la última vez que me apuntaron con tantas armas fue, bueno, ayer con Dahl-Exclamó Claptrap con sus manos en alto.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo? El viene conmigo y es un gran amigo.

-No podemos asegurarnos su majestad, además, es de una de esas cosas que ha matado a muchos de los nuestros-Dijo uno de los unicornios que seguía apuntándole sin sacarle los ojos de encima-Esto será por todas nuestras familias y amigos que nos has quitado montón de chatarra. ¡Abran fuego!

Todos los ponys apretaron el gatillo con fuerza de sus escopetas, pistolas y subfusiles, pero nada pasó. Los presentes empezaron a golpear sus armas al creer que se habían atorado, como ellos mismo lo expresaban, hasta que Claptrap y Twilight notaron la marca de todas estas. Tediore. Ambos se acercaron al grupo y empezaron a sacarles las armas del aura de magia que cada uno tenía, acumulando las con la magia de la alicornio, y una vez reunidas todas las arrojaron lejos del lugar.

-Pero princesa, ¿que es lo que ha hecho? Ese era el mejor armamento que obtuvimos de los invasores-Se quejo el mismo unicornio de antes.

-En primera, el mejor armamento es de Maliwan, por lo menos para mi, y en segunda, solo observa que vuestra princesa les enseñara algo muy importante de la tecnología de Tediore-Explico mientras las armas provocaban una enorme explosión de donde aterrizaron-Ya que estas armas se recargan de forma muy simple. Arrojalas y tendrás una nueva con toda su munición.

Fue entonces que las diferentes armas se empezaban materializar de forma digital frente a los ponys, los cuales sujetaron con su magia sin poder creer lo que ocurrió. Pero eso no les importo y apuntaron al robot, siendo unos cuantos que lo alejaron de la princesa, siendo esta quien intentó volver a convencerlos de que no era como los Estibadores de Hyperion.

-No quería hacerles daño, pero ustedes me obligaron-Dijo cabizbajo el Claptrap mientras un par de lanzacohetes, que sacó de su interior, y que puso sobre sus hombros-Así que bajen sus armas o sufrirán la ira de las bazookas Vladof.

Todos se asustaron ante las grandes armas de su enemigo, dejándolas caer y retrocediendo unos pasos al creer que pronto sería su fin. Mientras que Twilight aprovechó esa distracción para tomar todas las armas y dejarlas en su alforja, esto gracias a la tecnología que las convertía en cartuchos pequeños para llevarlos a todas partes y sin incomodidad alguna, llenando todo su inventario.

-Claptrap gracias por la distracción, pero recuerdas que gastamos todos nuestros cohetes contra los Constructores-Dijo la princesa.

-Creía que nos habría sobrado un par o dos-Respondió el Claptrap guardando las armas devuelta a su interior-Tienes razón, mi ECHO dice que no tenemos. Debí haberme fijado mejor.

-Princesa, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquila con una de esas cosas?

-Él no es una Estibador que asesina a nuestros amigos, él es un Buscacámaras, un héroe y el que nos ayudará a expulsar a los invasores de Dahl e Hyperion.

-¿De quienes?-Preguntó otro de los unicornios.

-¿Hay más supervivientes con ustedes?-Dijo sería la alicornio, a lo que estos asintieron-De acuerdo, les explicaremos todo lo que ocurre. Claptrap, trae el carro, quizás lo necesitamos para más tarde.

El robot sólo afirmó levantando su brazo para chocar los cinco, a lo que Twilight le devolvió el gesto chocando la palma del casco con este y haciendo que este encendiera el vehículo, en donde todos se subieron en él para llegar a la caravana. Al estar por llegar al lugar de donde salieron los unicornios, estos dos contemplaron como un campo de fuerza desaparecía dejando ver varias carretas de un diseño algo peculiar y que la princesa podría reconocer, la de una antigua rival de hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando todos bajaron, el Claptrap se vió rodeado de armas nuevamente aunque Twilight se puso delante de este y extendió sus alas, mostrando una pose de superioridad, dejando sorprendidos a todos al verla. Pero la alicornio quedó aún más sorprendida al ver a la que creó el escudo de camuflaje.

-¿Trixie, eres tú?-Dijo con los ojos húmedos, acercándose a la unicornio-¿En verdad eres tu?

-¿Twilight? ¡Estás viva!-Dijo sorprendida y siendo interrumpida por un abrazo de la princesa, algo que dejó algo confusa a la hechicera.

-Se que debo ser la última pony que quieras ver en tu vida, pero cuánto me alegro de saber que estás bien.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Me puedes acompañar para que hablemos en privado?

Twilight no se negó y acompañó a Trixie hacia la que parecía la carreta principal de la caravana, mientras que el Claptrap era nuevamente rodeado por armas Teddiore, a lo que no le importó al saber que no sabían cómo recargar ese tipo de armas. Cuando el par entro a la carreta, Trixie se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo, mientras lloraba a no más poder.

-No me importa cuanto te odie por todo lo que mi hiciste en el pasado. Es bueno volver a verte Sparkle-Dijo Trixie sollozando, mientras Twilight acaricia a su melena para calmarla-Cuando llegamos a Ponyville y verla completamente vacía, con rastros de sangre por todos lados y como si el infierno se hubiera desatado allí. Creíamos que nadie habría sobrevivido, pero estás aquí, para salvarnos a todos de este infierno de estas extrañas criaturas.

-¿Hace cuanto que fuiste a Ponyville?-Preguntó la alicornio, separándose del abrazo y mirándola fijamente.

-Hace una semana. Vimos una especie de fogata en donde quedaban rastros de extrañas máscaras y armaduras de esos seres invasores.

-Que bueno saber que fuiste después de que desocupamos el pueblo y que ustedes no se quedarán allí.

-Sí, uno de los Soldados de la Guardia Solar nos convenció de dejar el pueblo por sí… espera, ¿dijiste "desocupamos" ? ¿el resto de tus amigas siguen con vida?

-Por desgracia todas perecieron el día de la invasión, excepto por Pinkie. Ella enloqueció por lo ocurrido, al igual que gran parte de los que sobrevivieron a la matanza de aquella vez. Claptrap y yo no nos dejaron de otra más que acabar con ellos para que no hicieran mal a nadie más.

-Hablando de ese Claptrap, ¿crees que sea de confianza?

-Lo es, el me ha enseñado todo sobre los invasores y sus armas, y del por qué están aquí. Pero debemos de informarles a todos sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

Trixie asintió y ambas iban a salir de la carreta solo para chocar contra un terrestre que iba a entrar al lugar. Este se disculpó por lo ocurrido y le informo a Twilight que algo le pasaba a Claptrap, y era de que este se había ido del lugar. Esto era debido a que en el minimapa de su ECHO se mostraban a tropas enemigas acercándose a ellos.

-Como pude ser tan ciega y no verlos en mi mapa-Se dijo a sí misma mientras abría el holograma frente a ella-Están como a diez minutos los Estibadores, excepto por los REV, ellos llegarán en unos instantes. Aunque Claptrap está impidiendo que pasen.

-Debemos de irnos de aquí. ¡Todos dentro de las carrozas y los que puedan prepárense para tirar!

-No es suficiente, ni aunque nos fuéramos a casco podríamos evitar a los Estibadores REV.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿quedarnos aquí y luchar?

-No, pero tengo una mejor idea-Se dijo Twilight mientras miraba el vehículo de Dahl-Debemos de acoplar la carreta delantera con el carro, lo usaremos para tirarlos todos y usar el armamento de este para defendernos.

La alicornio voló hasta llegar al vehículo acoplarlo a la carreta principal. Twilight ordenó que todos se deshicieran de cualquier cosa que no necesitan, entre ellos se encontraban cosas de Dahl e Hyperion, como armaduras de soldados y partes de Estibadores, pero antes de poder arrancar el motor, pudieron escuchar las fuertes y rápidas pisadas de los Estibadores REV que estaban a metros del lugar.

Muchos empezaba a perder la fe al ver a todo ese pelotón de robots suicidas acercarse a ellos, pero no para Twilight que sacó un rifle de francotirador Vladof de su alforja y empezó a disparar a las uniones de las piernas de los robots, los cuales caían al piso estrepitosamente pero seguían su andar hacia la caravana, hasta que la princesa hizo aparecer una copia suya cerca del último Estibador REV, el cual fue hacia ella con tal de explotar, al igual que a todos sus compañeros que estaban cerca del radio de explosión.

-Algo que me enseñó Claptrap cuando nos topamos con un campamento de Hyperion-Respondió Twilight al ver la cara de impresión de todos por lo ocurrido-Ahora todos sujétense fuerte que esta es la primera vez que conduzco esta cosa.

-¿Y sabes cómo funciona?-Preguntó un pegaso, el cual estaba sobre la torreta del carro-Porque aquí vienen más robots.

-Más o menos, he visto a Claptrap como hacerlo-Decía mientras preparaba todo en el vehículo-Ahora solo falta apretar el acelerador para que empiece a avanzar y… ¿por qué no avanza?

-Vamos Twilight, ¿que esperas? Has que este montón de chatarra funcione.

-Las ruedas se mueven pero no avanzamos-Dijo el pegaso mirando la parte inferior del vehículo.

-Twilight, no se si lo sepas pero, ¡AQUÍ ATRÁS ME ESTÁN DANDO DE LO LINDO MIENTRAS USTEDES AÚN NO SE VAN!-Grito Claptrap por medio del comunicador del ECHO-¿Que es lo que los detienen?

-El carro no se mueve a pesar de oprimir a fondo el acelerador-Contestó la alicornio.

-¿Has sacado el freno mano? ¡Alejate de mi ya!

Twilight vio la pequeña palanca entre los dos asientos, ruborizando su rostro ante la vergüenza al no saber ese pequeño detalle. La princesa tiró hacia arriba y el vehículo salió disparado a gran velocidad junto a su carga, justo a tiempo para evitar a la rápida tropa de Estibadores REV. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, estando ya en la llanuras cerca de Appleloosa, Twilight empezó a desacelerar lentamente hasta detenerse por completo, en donde cada uno empezaba a salir de las carretas para contemplar el lugar donde estaban.

-Estoy preocupada por Claptrap, no ha respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas desde hace horas-Dijo la alicornio e intentó nuevamente comunicarse con su amigo-Claptrap por favor responde, dime por lo menos que sigues vivo.

-No tienes por que gritan tan cerca del ECHO-Se escucho la voz del robot sobre la torreta-Casi revientas mis sensores auditivos.

-Pero, ¿como? ¿Acaso es parte de tu habilidad?

-No, solo use una estación de vehículos para teletransportarme a este-Se explicó el robot mientras bajaba de un salto del carro-Así de simple.

-¿Que paso con el ataque de Hyperion?

-Huyeron cuando empezaban a perder muchas tropas gracias a mí. ¿Nadie a muerto por los REV?

-No, gracias a ti no sé cobró ninguna víctima. Gracias Claptrap-Agradeció la alicornio, dándole un abrazo.

-"Ahem" no es por interrumpirlos pero todos nosotros queremos saber las razones del porqué todo esto está pasando-Interrumpió Trixie al par, dirigiéndolos hacia donde todos se habían reunido.

Twilight y Claptrap empezaron a explicarles el por que de la invasión, la cual se trataba de la búsqueda de una Cámara en algún lugar de Equestria, con la cual podrán hacerse del control del universo gracias a la antigua tecnología Eridiana.

-¿Y que son los Eridianos?-Preguntó un terrestre que estaba entre los espectadores.

-Eso la verdad es que no lo se. Qué hay de tí Claptrap, ¿saben quienes eran?

-Mi base de datos no tiene información alguna sobre los Eridianos y su antigua cultura. Pero tú emanas una gran cantidad de esencia Eridiana.

-Si, así es. Por alguna razón las alicornios tenemos alguna especie de relación con la Cámara y los Eridianos. Y temo lo peor para las princesas si Dahl o Hyperion saben sobre esto.

Gran parte de los ponys estaban devastados al saber que algo podría estarles pasando a sus supremas gobernantes y salvadoras, pero a pesar de las insistencias de Twilight de creer que están a salvo ya que los astros aún siguen su curso de forma normal, les a dado un poco de esperanza.

-De acuerdo, debemos de seguir. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que los invasores logren encontrarnos de nuevo-Ordenó Trixie a todos, los cuales no se quejaron y se subieron a las carretas-Debemos de llegar a Appleloosa rápido. Creemos que, por la ausencia de unicornios en aquel pueblo, puede de que aún no hayan sufrido un ataque. Tal vez podamos comenzar allí una fuerza de Revolución para expulsar a los invasores. Y mejor aún que estas aquí y comprendes mejor estas cosas que nos atacan.

-Yo conduzco-Dijo el Claptrap entrando al vehículo de Dahl-¿Por donde queda ese pueblo?

-Según el mapa, a unos tres kilómetros al oeste.

-Entonces, ¡A tres kilómetros al oeste!-Exclamó el robot con alegría antes de acelerar todo lo que podía.

Luego de una larga hora de viaje, en donde Twilight les enseñó a los unicornios de la caravana sobre las armas, escudos y granadas, al igual de proporcionar al grupo dispositivos ECHO que ellos mismos tenían para la comunicación entre ellos. Hasta que su compañero freno de forma brusca, algo que preocupó a la alicornio al creer que se habrán topado con alguna tropa invasora y sus sospechas se hacían más grandes cuando se abrió la comunicación ECHO con el Claptrap.

-Twilight, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Tienes que salir a verlo.

La princesa estaba preocupada al creer lo peor, y así fue cuando salió de la carreta y viendo al pequeño pueblo convertido en una base de Hyperion. Ella tan solo evitó ver el como el pueblo de la familia de su amiga fallecida era ahora parte de los seres invasores, creyendo que algo similar a Ponyville debio de ocurrir en Appleloosa pero ella no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados dejando que el enemigo se apropie del pueblo.

-Claptrap, ven conmigo. Vamos a liberar Appleloosa-Dijo la alicornio, haciendo aparecer un Subfusil Maliwan con elemental corrosivo-Vamos a cobrar venganza. Trixie, camufla el lugar igual que antes.

-Queremos acompañarlos, nosotros también queremos cobrar venganza por todo lo que han hecho.

-Lo se, y lo entiendo. Pero no quiero que haya más víctimas inocentes-Dijo sincera antes de dar media vuelta en dirección hacia su amigo robot que la esperaba-Por favor Trixie, cuidalos.

La unicornio tan solo asintió y convocó el escudo de invisibilidad, camuflando todo la caravana, mientras Twilight y Claptrap se dirigían al pueblo, siendo la princesa con el sentimiento de ira en su interior. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal, Twilight iba a arrojar una granada, la cual estaba modificada por Torgue, pero esta empezaba a abrir para ellos. Pero había algo que incomodaba al robot ya que, casi siempre, las puertas principales estaban protegidas por Estibadores FUS y torretas, algo que no había por ningún lado. Aunque esa duda se respondió sola de las puertas aparecían figuras de los ponys terrestre de Appleloosa, pero eso no evitó que ella lanzara la granada de racimo hacia el grupo que quedó en shock ante lo ocurrido.

-Twilight, ¿pulsaste el botón para activar la granada?-Dijo serio el Claptrap al notar que el explosivo tardaba en activarse.

-Creo que se me olvidó hacerlo. De nuevo-Dijo avergonzada la princesa mientras el robot iba a recoger la granada.

-Creo que tendremos que repasar la clase 101 de granadas-Dijo mientras arrojaba la granada de racimo lejos del lugar, explotando sin dañar a nadie-Y en serio, tenemos que repasar esa clase.

Twilightrío de forma avergonzada y llamo por ECHO a la caravana para que se acercarán al pueblo, los cuales no dudaron ante la palabra de su princesa y fueron a toda prisa, dejando el vehículo de la Dahl tirado, algo que no le importó al par ya que había una estación de vehículos a la salida del pueblo. Una vez dentro, los supervivientes contemplaron que el lugar seguía casi igual que antes, con algunas excepciones como una fábrica de Estibadores semi destruida y varios contenedores de suministros sin abrir.

-Creo que esta es la parte en la que me apuntan con sus armas creyendo que soy como un Estibador que ha matado a gran parte de sus semejantes-Dijo el Claptrap ya con sus manos en alto.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso con un Buscacámaras?-Se preguntó el sheriff Silver Star, algo que sorprendió al robot y a la alicornio.

-¿Como saben eso?

Los terrestres solo le acercaron un par de anuncios de Hyperion en donde se mostraban al Claptrap y a Twilight que eran buscados y por un alto precio. Siendo tan solo una diferencia de veinte millones de dólares a favor de la princesa, mientras que los cargos eran bastante simples hasta exagerados.

-Se busca por asesina, uso de magia negra, destructora de infraestructura. Se recomienda el uso de armas Eridianas y traerla viva-Leyó la princesa su cartel.

-Se busca por irritante, mal cantante y compositor, irritante, contar malos chistes, irritante, Buscacámaras e irritante. Se recomienda taparse los oídos durante su captura, muerto si es necesario-Leyó el Claptrap, quedando completamente enojado-¿Y por eso me buscan por veinte millones menos que ti? Es inaudito para alguien como yo.

-Aceptalo Clappy, cobran más por mí gracias a la Cámara y mi conexión con ella-Dijo en broma y destruyendo el par de carteles-Pero hablando en serio, puede de que Hyperion ya sepa sobre las alicornios y su relación con la Cámara.

-Eso significa que tienen a una de las princesas.

-Puede ser, pero si es cierta nuestra teoría entonces deben de tenerlas cautivas en algún lugar. Y una vez que tengamos un mejor armamento y un ejército, podremos hacerle frente a Hyperion y a Dahl, recuperar a las princesas Celestia y Luna, y expulsar a los invasores de Equestria-Término Twilight su discurso, llevándose los gritos de alegría de sus amigos.

-Y mientras ustedes averiguan donde se encuentran, ¿quien me acompaña a conseguir algo de botín de la fábrica de Estibadores?-Proclamó el Claptrap con su brazo en alto, mientras todos estaban en duda-Vamos, ¿quien choca ese casco?

-Yo me apunto-Dijo Trixie, chocando con la mano del robot.

-De eso estamos hablando, si señor.

-Pero el lugar está cerrado desde que lo recuperamos de Hyperion-Informó el sheriff-¿Planeas volar la puerta?

-No es necesario si tienes a un robot que puede abrir cualquier tipo de puertas. ¡Como yo! Vamos Trix, hay un montón de baúles de armas, escudos, granadas y dinero que nos esperan.

Ambos partieron hacia la fábrica a medio construir mientras que la princesa decidió saber cómo fue que los Appleloocianos pudieron recuperar su pueblo de Hyperion. Resultó el hecho de que solo les tomo una semana planear el contraataque contra los invasores, expulsandolos antes de que pudieran terminar su base de operaciones, como lo ocurrido con Canterlot y otros pueblos que cayeron ante ellos. A pesar de la falta de conocimiento del armamento enemigo, pudieron repeler los ataques de los robots con trampas, tanto básicas como agujeros en la tierra, trampas de cuerdas, hasta más complejas como usar explosivos.

-¿Hace cuanto que sufrieron el último ataque de Hyperion?

-Desde ayer que no hay ataques. Posiblemente ya se hayan cansado de tomar nuestro pueblo, además de que la fábrica empieza a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Construcciones a base de forma digital.

.

.

.

-¿Forma digital?-Preguntó Trixie.

-Es una forma sencilla para Hyperion de hacer campamentos durante invasiones. Cómo está-Explico Claptrap luego de ver como una parte desaparecía-Sin los programadores necesarios que la mantengan, este lugar desaparecerá en unos días. Cálculo que tres aproximadamente.

Durante su trayecto, se toparon con una gran consola que el robot identificó como la computadora central, con la cual pudo darle nuevamente energía al lugar, encendiendo las luces y el resto de aparatos que hacían funcionar la fábrica, incluida la cinta de armado masivo de Estibadores. Pero por suerte no habían materiales para la construcción de estos. Durante su búsqueda por algún botín que Hyperion haya dejado luego de su huida del pueblo, Trixie se fijó en una pantalla que marcaba unos números que no entendían, a lo que le preguntó al Claptrap.

-¿Eso? Es solo para mostrar la hora.

-¿En cuenta regresiva?-A lo que el robot contempló mejor la pantalla.

-Sabes, deberíamos de olvidarnos del botín, salir de aquí. ¡Y AVISARLES A TODOS QUE TODO EL LUGAR VA SALIR VOLANDO EN MIL PEDAZOS EN UNA HORA!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hyperion debió activar el sistema de autodestrucción de esta fábrica hace mucho ya. Si no les avisamos a los otros sobre esto, todos moriremos aquí.

La maga comprendió y ambos partieron hacia donde todos estaban reunidos, informándoles lo sucedido pero que no podían creer lo que decían debido al tiempo que el pueblo lleva sin ataques de los invasores.

-No hay tiempo que perder sobre pensar en el asunto. Si no nos vamos…-Decía el Claptrap hasta que fue interrumpido por la apertura de una compuerta cerca del grupo-¡No hay tiempo que perder vámonos!

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Preguntó Twilight al contemplar el gran dispositivo de forma circular con los colores de Hyperion, amarillo con una franja blanca en el medio.

-Es una bomba de plasma que abarcara en un radio de seis kilómetros-Respondió el robot mientras empezaba a guiar al resto a la caravana.

La alicornio, ya recuperada de la impresión de la bomba, ayudo en todo lo que podía junto al resto para intentar huir del pueblo a punto de explotar. Una vez alejados a una distancia segura, todos pudieron contemplar como la bomba detonaba y hacía desaparecer en un enorme cráter el pueblo de Appleloosa. Cuando Twilight intento iniciar el viaje hacia otro lugar seguro, uno de los supervivientes, para ser exactos un unicornio de la guardia solar, empezó a confrontar al Claptrap de forma agresiva.

-¡Tu tuviste la culpa, maldito montón de chatarra!-Gritó con gran ira-¡Si no hubieras entrado a ese lugar no se habría activado esa bomba!

-Espera Blue Shield-Interrumpió Trixie-Si Claptrap y yo no hubiéramos entrado a la fábrica, no nos hubiéramos enterado a tiempo de la autodestrucción del lugar y todo el pueblo.

-¿Y qué tal si con entrar activaron esa bomba? Eso explicaría el porque estaba cerrada.

-Eso también tendría sentido-Afirmó Claptrap-Hyperion, como cualquier otra empresa que invade planetas, crea sistemas de autodestrucción para impedir que los nativos puedan usarlos en su contra.

-Lo sabía. Eres igual como todas las máquinas, solo están aquí para exterminarnos por una estúpida Cámara-Terminó de decir Blue Shield mientras, usando su magia, desprendía una de las carretas y la movía el mismo-Los que estén en contra de estar con ese montón de chatarra asesina de nuestros hermanos, siganme y cobraremos venganza nosotros mismos con todas estas armas.

Gran parte de los supervivientes, tanto de la caravana como del antiguo pueblo, empezaron a desprender poco a poco todas las carretas, las cuales poseían armas y suministros, hasta tan solo dejar una completamente vacía para los tres únicos que se negaron ante aquella idea que terminará mal.

-Princesa, ¿acaso cree que sus majestades Celestia y Luna no lucharían contra estos invasores?-Intentó convencer Blue Shield a Twilight.

-Lucharán, eso es cierto. Pero no arriesgarían la vida de inocentes con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Así que no cuentes conmigo.

-Y tu Trixie. Tu viste lo que ocurrió en Canterlot durante la invasión, ¿acaso no cobrarás venganza contra esas máquinas? Tu magia incluso puede superar a esa princesa que no quiere venganza.

-Cometí muchos errores en mi pasado que no quiero repetirlos. Si quieres arriesgar la vida de todos ellos, adelante, espero que no te veamos como un Psicópata solitario al ver como fallo tu ataque de ira.

-Y tú sheriff, ¿acaso no estás enfadado por lo que hizo esa cosa a tu hogar?

-Si Claptrap no hubiera entrado a la fábrica, o peor, si no hubieran llegado, todos hubiéramos muerto por esa bomba. Además, es un Buscacámaras, un héroe, él nos salvará a todos.

-Como quieran traidores. Una vez que hayamos expulsado a los invasores, ustedes tres serán buscados por conspirar contra la corona y ser cómplices de la invasión-Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse hacia la nueva caravana.

-Le doy unos diez minutos antes de que escapen-Bromeó Claptrap.

-Yo les doy cinco, o unos segundos si sueltan a un Constructor-Dijo Twilight siguiéndole el juego a su compañero y sacando unas risas a sus nuevos acompañante.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a ese sujeto con Hyperion? Claro, todos estamos enojados con los invasores, pero parece que el tiene más rencor a ellos que ha Dahl-Se preguntó el Sheriff.

-Resulta que él logró salvarse del ataque a Canterlot-Respondió Trixie-Ya que fue enviado a mi espectáculo ya que mi licencia de de arte callejero había vencido y pudo dejarme terminar antes de darme ma advertencia. Cuando termine, fue cuando los Estibadores empezaron a caer sobre toda Canterlot y solo escapamos todos los que estaban alrededor hacia las cuevas en la base de la montaña.

-De seguro debió quedar muy mal por la pérdida de todos a los que conocía en Canterlot-Dijo de forma lamentable Twilight-Espero que no se vuelva un Psicópata que se arranque la cara.

-Pero lo peor de todo es que no obtuvimos el botín de la fábrica. ¡Pero si los escombros de esta!-Grito Claptrap al ver las bolas de fuego en dirección hacia ellos-¡TODOS AL SUELO!

Los tres ponys obedecieron al robot y lograron tumbarse para evitar las enorme bolas de fuego, las cuales se estrellaron a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Una vez que la lluvia de ardientes escombros término, Twilight decidió ir a investigar qué fue lo que salió volando y sorprendiendose al encontrar cuatro cofres de botín en enormes cráteres en llamas, avisando a sus compañeros de su descubrimiento. Una vez que apagaron el fuego, gracias a Trixie y la alicornio , Claptrap abrió los cofres de Hyperion que contenían un gran botín para el equipo. Armas, modificadores de granadas, escudos y municiones eran de las tantas cosas que se hallaban en estos cofres, pero había algo más importante, una grabadora ECHO.

-¿Por que consideras que es más importante una de estas cosas que una escopeta?-Dijo Trixie sosteniendo dicha arma de Hyperion con su magia.

-Pues verás, esto nos ayudará a saber lo que estaban haciendo en aquel pueblo antes de que fueran expulsados-Respondió Claptrap-También había encontrado algunos ECHOS en Ponyville de Dahl, aunque Pinkie grabó sobre ellos en algunas partes importantes, como la posible lugar donde se encuentra la cámara. En fin, solo escuchemos.

El robot activó la grabadora, tratándose de una especie de científico que fue trasladado hasta Equestria para ayudar de alguna forma a la invasión que llevaban a cabo.

"Primero Pandora, un planeta lleno de Bandidos, Psicópatas y Buscacámaras, a ser trasladado a un planeta aún más loco, lleno de equinos parlantes y de múltiples colores. Pero lo único que me molesta es tener que investigar estas nuevas criaturas en mi primer día aquí, por lo menos no son Acechadores o Torks como en Helios. En fin, me han pedido que hiciera varias investigaciones con los especimenes que los soldados han podido capturar luego de la invasión, creo que será una larga semana"

-Vaya, creo que sería mejor no seguir escuchando-Dijo Claptrap e intento guardar el ECHO pero Twilight se lo arrebató con su magia-¿Estas segura?

-Es la única forma de saber lo que han hecho esos malnacidos.

-Lo que tu digas-Dijo y volvió a reproducir el ECHO.

"Día seis desde mi llegada. A pesar de algunos contratiempos con los nativos del lugar que intentan recuperar su pueblo y los cientos de prisioneros y/o cadáveres que me traen los Estibadores estos días para analizarlos, jamás creí encontrar algo tan impresionante en este planeta tan primitivo.

Parece que este ser es una mezcla entre las tres razas, pero no tiene indicios de una creación artificial sino que es natural. Además de que parecer ser de la realeza de esta raza, debido a su tamaño de 1.80 metros o incluso más y también de que la capturaron en la zona de la "Burguesía" de estos equinos. Así que mis superiores me dieron luz verde para analizar por completo a está híbrida y descubrir si contiene alguna relación con la Cámara."

"Semana dos desde el inicio de las pruebas con la "Alicornio", como ella misma se hace llamar. He podido hacer varias pruebas con ella, gracias a las notas de Jack el Guapo sobre las Sirenas y he podido descubrir que si tiene relación con la Cámara y que incluso ya la ha abierto en el pasado, como ella misma confesó luego de los procedimientos de torturas por parte de los soldados que tuvieron que venir ante los ataques de los nativos. En fin, mañana comenzaremos con las pruebas con Eridio y una Llave de la Cámara artificial, y saber si puede cargarla."

"Día tres desde las pruebas con Eridio hacía Celestia. Mis superiores me van a matar por dejar que la sujeto de pruebas muriera, aunque no fue por culpa de las pruebas con el Eridio y la Llave artificial, sino que ella misma se suicidó. Resultó que aprovechó el momento en que los Estibadores la llevaban a su celda y los derritió con alguna especie de "Hechizo" de corrosión. En un principio creíamos que iba a destruir el lugar con sus poderes, pero en vez de eso decidió quitarse la vida, se arrancó el cuerno con la fuerza de sus cascos y con un último susurro que pude escuchar dijo, "Cuidate, Luna, hermana mía" y se enterró el cuerno directo en el corazón. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo totalmente fuera de toda lógica. Un gran destello, muy parecido a la luz del sol de este planeta, empezó a emanar por todo su cuerpo hasta desintegrarse por completo y sin dejar rastro alguno. Creo que mis días están contados."

Una vez terminada la grabación, los tres ponys empezaban expresar diferentes emociones sobre lo ocurrido. El Sheriff estaba con una ira tal que con solo una patada casi destruyera el vehículo de Dahl. Trixie no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar todo lo que podía. Y Twilight, fue la única que no estallaba sus emociones pero su magia la delataba al lanzar un potente hechizo hacia el cielo con tal de darle a la estación que orbitaba su planeta, notando una pequeña explosión sobre las nubes.

-Hey, esperan. Aún queda un pequeño fragmento-Rompió el silencio Claptrap-Claro, si quieren oírla.

-Reprodúcela-Dijeron los tres un poco más calmados hacia el robot.

"Primer día de la expedición. Resulta que mis jefes no me quieren muerto, aún, luego de mi fracaso por la muerte de la alicornio. Pero me dieron otra oportunidad si lograba encontrar a la otra alicornio, de nombre Luna como lo dijo Celestia antes de morir. Hoy los Soldados y varios Estibadores me acompañaran hacia un lugar volcánico que, según fotografías por satélites, es un lugar lleno de dragones. Pueden creerlo, ¡Putos Dragones! Y creía que solo eran un mito que se usaba para jugar Calabozos y Cabronazos. Pero en fin, Hyperion descubrió energía Eridiana emanando de allí y es una de dos, o esta la Alicornio refugiada allí o es un camino cercano a la Cámara. Cualquiera de las dos, mi cabeza no rodara por el suelo, eso espero."

-Ese es nuestro nuevo destino-Dijo Twilight sería mientras guardaba la grabadora ECHO-Debemos de ir al Reino de los Dragones.

-Pero Hyperion lleva más de una semana de ventaja y de seguro debe tener vehículos de gran velocidad-Dudo Silver Star.

-Cierto, aunque hay algo que ellos no tienen. Atajos-Interrumpió el Claptrap, algo que dejó confuso a los tres-Ustedes deben conocer todo este lugar como la palma de su man… casco. Usaremos los caminos más rápido hacia los dragones y, si es posible, lograr interceptar al convoy de Hyperion.

Todos le dieron la razón al Buscacámaras y, dejando sus armas de sobra en las dos carretas que dejaron su grupo para futuros supervivientes que logren pasar por el lugar, se subieron al carro de Dahl y partieron en dirección hacia el volcánico Reino de los Dragones para evitar su cometido y poder encontrar a la Princesa Luna. Su posible salvadora de toda esta locura.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Ladrón y Sinvergüenza

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Borderlands no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Gearbox Software respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 4: Ladrón y Sinvergüenza.**

Diario ECHO Día 17, por Twilight Sparkle:

 _Bueno amigo, es bueno volver a hablarte, eres lo único que me mantiene cuerda desde que empezamos el viaje para detener a Hyperion para que no llegue hasta el Reino de los Dragones y obtenga, ya sea un acceso a la Cámara o lograr capturar a la Princesa Luna, cualquiera de las dos opciones no nos conviene para nada. En fin, recientemente logramos encontrar un campamento de Dahl, el cual estaba completamente vacío y saqueado, posiblemente por los bandidos y psicópatas que ahora es la población total de toda Equestria desde que llegaron los invasores, pero Claptrap dedujo que no podrían tratarse de bandidos._

 _Esto no tenía sentido hasta que nos dijo "No hay ni un solo cadáver, tampoco hay rastros de pelea. Ni siquiera hay casquillos de balas o cartuchos de municiones vacías". Parece ser que tenía razón, además de que tampoco encontramos un vehículo por el campamento, es como si alguien o algo los obligó a abandonar el lugar y dejar todo como estaba. Trixie teorizó que quizás haya alguna especie de grupo de supervivientes que esté asustando a los invasores para poder robarles y así impedir que haya muertes en ambos bandos, tal vez usando animales salvajes o su propia magia._

 _En fin, ahora mismo seguimos en ruta hacia el Reino de los Dragones y creo que le llevamos unos días de ventaja a Hyperion gracias a los caminos poco transitados de los bosques aledaños y peligrosos de Equestria._

Fin del Diario ECHO Día 17, por Twilight Sparkle.

.

.

.

-Twilight, deja de hablarle al ECHO y sal de la caravana-Interrumpió Claptrap a la alicornio, asomándose por la puerta-Encontramos otro campamento de Dahl abandonado. Apresúrate haber si tenemos suerte esta vez.

La Equestre guardo su ECHO en su alforja antes de salir de la caravana, la cual era muy parecida a la que tenían antes, solo que ahora eran vehículos modificados de Dahl anclados unos a otros, un total de tres uno para cada pony y siendo el de Claptrap el del frente. Cada uno poseía su propia arma montada, siendo para el Sheriff un lanzacohetes, para Trixie una ametralladora y para Twilight un lanzallamas. Mientras que Claptrap se quedaba con la ametralladora láser y las armas delanteras del vehículo. Cuando salió, se percató que sus aliados ya empezaban a registrar las carpas de los soldados invasores, encontrando algo de dinero, armas para vender, ya que eran demasiado viejas para su funcionamiento, y algo que no se imaginaron.

Sobrevivientes de la Dahl.

Los ponies apuntaron a los soldados dentro de la carpa, los cuales solo levantaron sus manos en forma de rendición, pero eso no impidió que Twilight oprimiera el gatillo contra los humanos.

-¿Que diablos intentabas hacer?-Intervino Claptrap, tirando el Subfusil Maliwan hacia arriba para impedir dañar a alguien.

-Lo que ellos se merecen-Contestó, desenfundando su pistola Vladof hasta que el robot le apuntó a su cara su escopeta Torgue-¿Que haces?

-Responde, ¿acaso te hará feliz matar a seres indefensos?

-¿Puedes considerar a esos animales indefensos después de todo lo que hicieron?

-Escucha Twilight, ellos son soldados y como tal obedecen órdenes sin oponerse. Si su orden era matar a todo por su paso, el culpable fue el que dio esa orden, no los que la obedecieron. Al que debes de matar no es a los soldados, sino a su comandante supremo-Le Respondió, bajando su arma-Se por lo que estás pasando, yo se como se siente él como tus semejantes mueren frente a ti sin poder hacer nada, pero matarlos no harás que vuelvan a la vida. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, los matas luego de sacarle la información que queremos.

La alicornio solo le asintió con una sonrisa mientras el robot iba hacia los soldados atrincherados en la carpa con oxígeno, los cuales solo uno se acercó para hablar con la máquina. Hablaron por unos minutos hasta que se escuchó un par de disparos y Claptrap salió del lugar embarrado de sangre.

-¿Que paso?

-Un par de cosas, la atmósfera de este planeta es dañina para los humanos y no les queda más cápsulas de energía para su generador de oxígeno-Respondió, mostrando una tarjeta magnética de Dahl a sus compañeros-Y, por agradecimiento por ahorrarles el sufrimiento de una muerte lenta, nos han dado las llaves de su bodega con todo el botín que trajeron al planeta. Pueden acabar con el resto si quieren.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No te dijeron el por qué todo estaba saqueado?-Preguntó Trixie, lanzando una granada Bouncing Betty a la carpa.

-Simplemente despertaron y se encontraron todo vacío. Armas, municiones, dinero y el Eridio que tenían desapareció, junto con las células de energía para sus generadores de oxígeno y sus trajes de combate.

-¿No crees que ese lugar con el botín también este vacío?-Se cuestionó el Sheriff mientras el grupo seguía a Claptrap al lugar mencionado.

-Según el capitán, que en paz descanse el desgraciado, está localizado en una zona del subsuelo del campamento-Explicó, revisando el lugar en búsqueda de una marca-Justo aquí.

Claptrap deslizó la tarjeta magnética por el suelo, escuchando un sonido de confirmación y una pequeña luz verde emana del suelo, y empezando a abrir una compuerta hacia un pequeña habitación del suelo. Al entrar, encontraron varios cofres con municiones y un par de armas de la Dahl, los cuales se equiparon en su inventario. Cuando salieron, volvieron a su viaje hacia el Reino de los Dragones con una gran ventaja sobre Hyperion hasta llegada la noche.

El Sheriff fue quien empezó con la primera guardia ante un posible ataque de las tropas invasoras o de bandidos y psicópatas que puedan estar rondando por el lugar. Aunque eso no fue problema para el terrestre cuando sintió un pinchazo de un proyectil en su cuello, el cual se trataba de un dardo adormecedor y cayendo al suelo ya dormido por los efectos de los químicos. Una figura salió de entre los árboles dirigiéndose a la caravana para lograr su cometido, robar todo lo posible a los viajeros.

Aunque no contó con que Twilight lo estaba esperando con todo su arsenal elemental de Maliwan, los cuales levitaban gracias a su magia, apuntando el pequeño Ladrón que se asomó por su puerta. El enano intentó huir, hasta que un arma en su espalda lo obligó a detenerse.

-Será mejor que tengas buenos motivos del por qué estás aquí-Dijo Claptrap, bombeando su escopeta.

-¿Fragtrap?-Dijo el joven, notando un acento reconocible para el robot.

-¿Pickle? ¿En verdad eres tú?-Se cuestionó, bajando el arma para que se diera la vuelta.

El pequeño traía un traje espacial grisáceo, con todo lo necesario para que funcionara y su casco era negro por completo hasta que subió la protección solar para revelar el rostro del joven David Pickle.

 **DAVID PICKLE**

 **Comerciante de toda la Galaxia**

(Sigue siendo un ladrón y sinvergüenza)

-¿Como te vpy?

-Bueno, desde que deje Pandora para encontrar un nuevo hogar, digamos que todo está empeorando. Primero encuentro una Cámara que no se había registrado en ese mapa raro que tenía Lilith, después Dahl e Hyperion invaden este planeta lleno de caballitos de colores indefensos, sin ofender. Y por último, tenemos una misión de rescate para evitar que obtengan un paso más para obtener la Cámara de este planeta, que espero que no se vuelva un yermo similar como Pandora. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Creí que habías vuelto a Elpis.

-Si, lo hice. Pero Hyperion saco a todos de Elpis a la fuerza para volver a Pandora. La mayoría no les quedó de otra, o morir por los Estibadores, o irse a otro planeta, yo elegí la tercera y he estado haciendo una gran cantidad de negocios tanto legales como ilícitos.

-El viejo Pickle de siempre. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Este planeta ni siquiera estaba en el mapa interestelar.

-Fue por tu mensaje, tal parece que lo habías transmitido mal y en vez de hacerlo para los Invasores Carmesí, lo hiciste para todas la frecuencias ECHO.

-Espera, dices que yo les dije a todo el universo sobre esta Cámara-Dijo Claptrap y Pickle asintió.

El robot tan solo tomó su escopeta y se la dio a Twilight, la cual sostuvo con su magia mientras su amigo se apoyaba en el cañón.

-Venga, vamos, jala del gatillo. Todo esto que está pasando es por mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa, Overlook, Elpis, Helios, incluso toda la maldita Pandora con mi Robolución. Tan solo acaba con mi sufrimiento.

-Claptrap, matarte no hará que Hyperion y Dahl se vayan de Equestria. No hará que mis amigas, familia y conocidos vuelvan a la vida. Y sobre todo, no hará que cambie de opinión de como has salvado nuestras vidas.

-Pero fue mi culpa de que todo esto este pasando.

-Si, pero pregúntate. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubieras llegado? Tarde o temprano los invasores llegarían para obtener la Cámara. ¿O me equivoco?

-Si, tienes razón. Pero fue todo mi culpa.

-Si, tú culpa de traernos a todos una esperanza por sobrevivir. Puede que la Princesa Celestia haya muerto, pero Luna sigue con vida y si la encontramos, tendremos una oportunidad de expulsar a los invasores de una vez y para siempre.

-Que bonito y largo discurso. Si no fuera amigo de Claptrap ya les hubiera vaciado los bolsillos y extraído el botín que tenían-Interrumpió Pickle, haciendo que Twilight le fulminara con una mirada de enojo-Y hablando de botín, amigo Claptrap, te tengo un trabajo que va precisamente de eso.

-¿Acaso crees que trabajaremos…?-Dijo la alicornio, hasta que el robot le cerró la boca con su mano.

-Continua.

-Hace un par días me encontré con una caravana de Hyperion que se dirigía al norte, solo que se retrasaron un par de días por los constantes ataques de bandidos que le robaron una carga, algo posiblemente valiosa debido a que enviaron cientos de Estibadores a recuperarla mientras el resto seguía su camino.

-¿El punto es...?

-Sabiendo el hecho de que la carga será destruida por los bandidos, quiero que recuperen todo lo posible y me lo traigan. Así podré saber que intentaba hacer Hyperion con ese preciado cargamento. ¿Que opinan?

-Puedes ir a buscarlo tú, nosotros tenemos una importante misión que hacer y no podemos perder más tiempo-Exclamó, retirándose hacia su habitación de la caravana.

-Vamos Twilight, es una pequeña misión y para mi amigo Pickle, no seas mala.

-Además-Interrumpió el joven-Estoy seguro que esto te interesará.

Pickle saco algo de su mochila y lo lanzó hacia la alicornio, la cual sujeto con su magia estando de espalda y lo envío frente a su rostro, quedando perpleja al ver el libro en cuestión.

-Uno de los Diarios de la Princesa Celestia-Susurro antes de mirar a David-¿Donde lo encontraste?

-Cuando llegue al planeta, robe una pequeña bodega de Hyperion cerca de su mina del acantilado, a unos kilómetros de aquí. Solo contenían libros como para una serie ECHO de fantasía, pero sabía que para alguien como tú serviría.

-¿Tienes el resto?

-Así es, y te los daré si concluyes la misión.

-Los usarás como chantaje, ¿no es así?

-Si, me atrapaste.

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo hago por qué eres amigo de Claptrap. Solo por eso-Le dijo, antes de tomar su alforja e intentar despertar al Sheriff Silver-¿Donde se encuentra ese campamento de bandidos?

-Estoy actualizando tu ECHO con la localización-Dijo, activando la pantalla holográfica de su ECHO-Mientras, los esperaré en este punto, allí está el pequeño negocio que establecí cuando llegue al planeta. No tarden mucho.

El joven Pickle solo se despidió antes de perderse entre los árboles, mientras Twilight y Claptrap despertaban a sus compañeros y les informaban de la nueva misión que tenían, siendo Trixie la que se quejó por la hora, aunque la somnolencia se le pasó de inmediato al saber la recompensa que podrían obtener si lo cumplían. Una vez que llegaron al campamento de bandidos, a varios metros de donde dejaron su caravana, pudieron contemplar el cargamento robado en medio del lugar junto con varios bandidos unicornios que vigilaban el lugar.

-La carga no parece haber sido abierta-Dijo Twilight con sus prismáticos puestos-Creo que tenemos una oportunidad si vamos de forma sigilosa.

-No lo sé, las últimas veces que lo intentamos siempre llamamos la atención-Opinó el Sheriff

-¿Que tal si probamos con suerte?-Dijo Trixie sosteniéndose sobre Claptrap-Clappy puede activar su BUSCACÁ mientras lo envías con teletransportación hacia el campamento.

-¿Que opinas Claptrap?-Dijo Twilight.

-¡Activando protocolos de combate!-Gritó el robot, haciendo que la alicornio y la unicornio usaran su magia para enviar al robot a su objetivo.

Cuando Claptrap apareció, llamó la atención de los guardias que empezaron a disparar inmediatamente y haciendo que los bandidos activaran la alarma, mientras el Buscacámaras contestaba con sus armas hasta que su programa interno finalmente escogió el paquete de acción correcto.

" **Funzerker"**

-¡Si tuviera venas, estas estarían a punto de estallar!-Gritó el robot, mientras una segunda escopeta Torgue aparecía en su otro brazo mientras disparaba de formo loca contra los bandidos.

Sus compañeros estaban algo confusos ante el actuar del robot, el cual tenía una peluca y barba postiza en su cuerpo. Una vez que se calmó el alboroto, Twilight y compañía se teletransportaron al campamento el cual ya había sido vaciado. Una vez que verificaron una segunda vez que el lugar estaba despejado, y obtener algo extra del botín de los bandidos, fueron a revisar el cargamento robado de Hyperion.

Claptrap abrió la puerta, la cual cayó de golpe al suelo, siendo el robot y la alicornio los que revisaron su interior y Trixie y Silver los que vigilarán ante un posible ataque sorpresa. Tanto Twilight como Claptrap iluminaron el camino, con su cuerno y ojo respectivamente, viendo que no había nada dentro hasta observar de forma directa el fondo.

-¿Discord?-Susurro la joven al ver al draconequs atado de patas, garras y cola con cadenas-¿Que te han hecho?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si, un muy viejo y buen amigo-Respondió mientras destruía las cadenas con su magia y registraba su alforja-Se me acabaron las jeringas medicinales, ¿te quedan Claptrap?

-Un par-Dijo, sosteniendo las jeringas en su manos, las cuales flotaron hacia el posible muerto-No creo que sirvan Twilight. Zed no es Ned.

-Discord no está muerto, se que sigue con vida.

La alicornio clavo ambas agujas en el cuello del draconequs e ingresando el líquido rojo dentro de su cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el Dios del Caos despertó con una respiración larga para absorber todo el aire para sus pulmones y observar el par aún débil por su condición. Tanto Twilight como Claptrap sacaron a Discord del contenedor y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros ante lo que contenía.

Todo el grupo se disponía a abandonar el campamento hasta que escucharon como en las puertas principales llegaban vehículos de la Dahl con una enorme cantidad de soldados que iban directo hacia ellos. Y, a pesar de que estaban preparados para luchar contra los invasores, Discord no estaba dispuesto a perder a sus salvadores y, usando un chasquido de sus garras, uso una teletransportacion poderosa que los llevó lejos de allí, cerca del negocio de Pickle según el mapa ECHO.

-¿Que paso?-Dijo Silver ante tal suceso y mirando por todos lados.

-Fue Discord, él nos sacó de allí-Respondió Twilight mirando al inconsciente Dios del Caos, el cual aún respiraba.

-¿Y Claptrap? ¿Donde esta Clappy?-Dijo desesperada Trixie al ver que el robot no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Los tres empezaron a buscar por los alrededores a su amigo mecánico, al creer que este salió disparado por la fuerza mágica de la teletransportación de Discord, pero fue en vano cuando vieron una estela de humo que pasaba sobre ellos en dirección hacia Pickle. Una vez listos, siendo el Sheriff quien cargaba a Discord, partieron en dirección hacia la zona de aterrizaje de Claptrap, encontrándose con que el joven humano intentaba sacar al robot atorado de cabeza en el suelo.

Cuando Twilight y Trixie sacaron a su amigo mecánico del suelo con su magia, la alicornio le exigió a Pickle jeringas de medicina y que pagaría lo necesario por obtenerlas, y siendo su única respuesta cuando el carroñero apuntó con su pulgar detrás de él en donde habían tres máquinas expendedoras, la Médica de Zed, las Municiones y Armamento de Marcus. Ella solo fue hacías las máquinas mientras invertía su dinero ahorrado en medicinas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me dejaron solos con la Dahl?-Exigió con ira Claptrap hacia la Maga y el Sheriff.

-Queríamos luchar contigo, pero de repente fuimos teletransportados lejos del campamento-Explicó Trixie.

-Es cierto amigo, nunca quisiéramos dejarte solo. Menos con la Dahl-Continuo Silver Star hasta que entró en duda-Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste salir volando de allí?

-"Clap-in-a-Box"-Respondió el robot, dejando sin duda a sus compañeros-Y por cierto Pickle, te tengo malas noticias.

-Si es por el cargamento destruido, no te preocupes. Aún me pueden servir las piezas rotas y descompuestas.

-No es eso, es que el cargamento es esa cosa que Twilight está curando-Señaló Claptrap a su amiga que estaba junto a Discord.

-¿Esa especie de aborto de múltiples animales es la carga?-A lo que Claptrap, Trixie y Silver asintieron-Debe de ser muy valioso si Hyperion lo quería de regreso. Bueno, hicieron el trabajo y por lo tanto les daré su recompensa.

Pickle fue hacia su bodega, alias nave espacial, para sacar cinco libros atados entre sí y unos cuantos dólares, los cuales recibieron con gusto esto último, mientras que Twilight los dejo aún lado mientras trataba las heridas provocadas por los grilletes, al igual de varias debajo de su pelaje.

-Creo que con eso bastará-Término Twilight, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y viendo al vendado Discord aún inconsciente-Se quedará en mi lugar de la caravana y Trixie, ¿no te importa que compartamos habitación hasta encontrar una para Discord?

-No, por su puesto que no me importa-Respondió la Maga mientras contaba el dinero de su recompensa-¿$200? No está mal para una misión de rescate.

-No lo creo niña, esa cosa se queda conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese "Discord" era lo que se encontraba en ese contenedor y, si quieren conservar su recompensa, el debe quedarse.

-Ni pensarlo, Discord es mi amigo y eso no te da derecho a quedarte lo.

-De acuerdo-Respondió el joven Pickle mientras tomaba los libros de la alicornio y los dólares del resto grupo.

-No nos interesa ni tu dinero ni los libros que tengas, no cambiaría ni eso o más por un amigo.

-Twilight, no es por ponerte de más mal humor, pero las municiones escasean desde hace días y el dinero por la venta de armas viejas no compensa por la compra de municiones-Le susurro Trixie.

-No interesa, solo tenemos que saquear un campamento de bandidos de camino.

-No podemos Princesas, Hyperion nos puede alcanzar y superar en cualquier momento-Reclamo el Sheriff con respeto.

-Ademas, míralo de esta forma-Dijo Claptrap-Si nos lleváramos a Discord tendremos un peso encima nuestro por cargar a un herido, el cual puede morir con cualquier ataque contra nuestra caravana. Si lo dejamos con Pickle, en cambio, podemos asegurarnos de estar a salvo, obtener dinero y tu, tus libros que son muy importantes.

-¿Lo mantendrás a salvo?-Dijo Twilight.

-Tenlo por seguro y te comunicaré por vía ECHO sobre el estado de tu amigo-Contesto Pickle, para luego susurrar para él-Con los gastos médicos que pagarán después.

-De acuerdo. Pero mantelo a salvo y que no resulte más herido de lo que está-Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar los libros y el dinero de las manos del joven.

El terrestre y la unicornio siguieron a la Princesa hacia la caravana, a excepción de Claptrap que se quedó con Pickle por unos momentos antes de volver con el grupo que ya se ponía en marcha con el vehículo. Sus amigos le preguntaron el porqué de la conversación con el pequeño, el cual solo les contesto lanzado sus armas que Pickle les había robado. Twilight iba confrontar una vez más al Pandoriano hasta que sus compañeros le recordaron que se debían apresurar a llegar al Reino de los Dragones.

.

.

.

 _Noche 17 del Diario ECHO por Twilight Sparkle._

 _Hoy tuvimos un par de sorpresas amigo mío, una bastante desagradable y la otra muy sorprendente. Primero nos encontramos con un viejo conocido de Claptrap, David Pickle, un ladrón y estafador de poca monta, y a Discord al cual creí por muerto luego de los primeros días de la invasión de Dahl e Hyperion._

 _¿Me pregunto si habrán más supervivientes de toda esta masacre? Espero que mi familia, mi hermano y Cadence hayan podido sobrevivir._

 _En este mismo instante retomamos nuestro viaje al Reino de los Dragones y rogar a todos los dioses de que la Princesa Luna esté sana y salva._

 _Fin del Diario ECHO Noche 17, por Twilight Sparkle._

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Twilight lentamente abría sus ojos cuando el sol mañanero atravesó por la única ventana en su cuarto y el movimiento constante de la caravana andante. Al levantarse y arreglar su aspecto, abrió las cortinas para que el sol pudiera iluminar mejor su habitación, contemplando el mismísimo infierno a través de su ventana.

La alicornio podía ver cientos de Estibadores calcinados, armaduras de soldados aún quemándose, vehículos de la Dahl e Hyperion destruidos por todos lados y algo que la dejó impactada. Pudo contemplar cómo la caravana de Trixie, la cual se la habían quedado Blue Shield y el resto de los supervivientes completo destruida, viendo algunos cadáveres quemados alrededor de los restos.

Twilight no entendía lo que pasaba,hasta que una llamarada de fuego pasó cerca de su ventana. Ella sacó la cabeza y contemplar a un enorme dragón negro sobrevolando la caravana y atacando la con sus ataques ígneos.

-¡Twilight!-Grito Claptrap desde el vehículo-¡¿Que estás esperando?! ¡Derriba a esa cosa para que nos deje en paz!

 **Continuará...**


End file.
